Your Eyes
by Saku Punya Sasu
Summary: Mata adalah jendela kehidupan, salah satau alat indra yang berperan penting dalam kehidupan manusia, namun bagaimana jika ada mata yang dapat membuatmu menguasai kehidupan dunia? -SasuSaku-
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER : Semua char adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

PAIR : SASUSAKU

Your eyes

Mata adalah jendela kehidupan, salah satau alat indra yang berperan penting dalam kehidupan manusia, namun bagaimana jika ada mata yang dapat membuatmu menguasai kehidupan dunia?

Di dunia ini terdapat sebuah rahasia yang ditutup sangat rapat oleh para leluhur, hanya orang yang benar-benar terpercaya yang dapat mengetahui rahasia tersebut, rahasia yang dapat memakmurkan sekaligus menghancurkan muka bumi.

Didalam kamar berukuran minimalis, yang dihuni oleh seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang masing setia menggelung dirinya didalam selimutnya yang hangat, sinar matahari yang berhasil menyelinap masuk rasanya tak cukup untuk menariknya dari alam mimpi.

"Sakuraaaaa." suara nyaring yang diikuti oleh beberapa peralatan besi yang berbenturan.

"hngg," gadis yang dipanggil tersebut hanya meleguh dan kembali menghangatkan diri kedalam selimut.

"Sakura cepat bangun atau aku yang akan membangunkanmu dengan seember air dingin!" Suara nyaring itu kembali terdengar.

"Aku sudah bangun!" Sepertinya ancaman itu berhasil, terbukti dengan tersingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu, mempakkan gadis yang berperawakan mungil dengan helaian merah muda dan manik emerald yang indah.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan Sarapan." perintah itu kembali berkumndang.

"Dasar Kakak yang menyebalkan." Gerutu Sakura.

"Aku mendengar itu Saku." Balas seseorang diluar sana yang membuat Sakura mendengus jengkel.

Gadis berhelain merah jambu itu kini telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya, Name tag bertuliskan HARUNO SAKURA tersemat di seragamnya, Sakura menyibak poni yang menutupi pelipisnya dan disana terlihat tanda lahir kecil yang cukup unik berbentuk bunga sakura.

"Sakura,apa yang sedang kau lakukan cepat keluar dan makan sarapanmu!" Suara itu lagi, Seorang pria berhelaian merah bata muncul dari balik pintu kamar gadis itu dan berjalan menghapiri Sakura.

" Tidak ada Sasori-nii, Aku akan segera keluar." Gadis itu kembali memeriksa penampilannya sebelum meninggalkan kamar, tak lupa memberikan kecupan di pipi kiri sang kakak.

Sasori memandang lekat sebuah frame yang berisikan gambar dirinya dan sang adik tercinta saat merayakan ulang tahun ke 17 adiknya kemarin.

"Jadi sekarang waktunya, Suami yang ditakdirkan untuk adikku akan muncul." Sasori bergumam lirih.

Konoha High school, merupakan sekolah bertaraf internasional yang memiliki standar siswa diatas rata-rata, memiliki harta yang berlimpah tak cukup menjadi penentu diterimanya seorang siswa untuk bersekolah disana.

"Argghh,,,kenapa guru semenyeramkan dia yang harus mengajar kimia, kau tau jidat? Sepanjang jam pelajaran aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan leherku." Cerocos gadis pony tail yang terus mengumpati sang guru tanpa henti.

"berhentilah mengumpat Ino-Pig atau kau akan mendapat karma." Sakura yang menjadi korban curhatan Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, pasalnya sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri koridor sekolah Sahabatnya itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpat.

"kau tau Orochimaru-sensai itu-Aww" perkataan Sakura terpotong karena bahunya menabrak sesuatu dan mebuatnya terdorong ke lantai, diikuti oleh buku yang berjatuhan.

"ah,maafkan aku, aku kurang memperhatikan jalan," Sakura dengan cepat membatu orang yang ia tabrak untuk memunguti bukunya.

"Hn," Sakura memperhatikan wajah orang yang ia tabrak helaian jelaga dan manik onyx yang tajam, ah ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke Sang ketua Osis.

Kedua manik itu bertemu, emerald dan onyx. Sebuah tiupan angin menyibak sebagian poni yang menutupi pelipis Sakura, menampakan tanda lahir berupa gambar bunga sakura.

"Mata berlian" Gumam Sasuke, menatap lekat tanda yang berada dipelipis Sakura.

"Ha, mata- apa?" Sakura agak bingung mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Ketua Osisnya.

Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, tetapi sebuah ciuman yang mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya, tanda di pelipis Sakura mulai bersinar keemasan.

"Sekarang kau adalah istriku Uchiha Sakura" dan lagi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

TBC

 **RnR ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

 **RnR**

Chapter 2

"oh,Yaampun apa yang harus kulakukan,kenapa kau belum bangun,hey jidat jangan mati kau belum membayar eyeliner yang kau beli padaku, ah tidak kau juga belum mengembalikan parfum yang kau pinjam,jika kau mati aku tidak akan tega memintanya kembali bagaimana ini,hiks,,," Rentetan kalimat tersebut keluar dari gadis blonde yang tengah duduk di samping ranjang UKS.

"hiks,,Jidat kau harus bangun jika kau tidak bangun aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengan ketua osis tampan yang berani menciummu hingga membuatmu pingsan,hmm kurasa jika aku yang dicium aku juga akan pingsan sih," lanjutnya diikuti dengan cekikikan diakhir kalimatnya.

Sepertinya kalimat-kalimat absurd yang diucapkan Ino tadi berhasil membangunkan Sakura dari pingsannya, terbukti dengan terbukanya kelopak mata gadis berhelaian merah mudah tersebut menampakkan batu emeraldnya yang indah.

"Yatuhan jidat kau hidup kembali,apa malaikat kematian menolak kedatanganmu?" Ino Menerjang tubuh Sakura Saat gadi itu mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan membuat tubuh Sakura terhuyung kebelakang yang untungnya kepalanya tidak mengenai kepala ranjang.

"Ino lepaskan aku atau aku akan benar-benar mati kehabisan nafas."

Gadis blonde itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mematikannya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Sakura kembali mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

"Pig kenapa aku bisa berada di UKS?" Tanya Sakura kemudian memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"Itu karna Kau diciu-"

"Ino katakan bahwa tadi itu adalah mimpi,"

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku tadi bermimpi dicium Oleh ketua osis kita." Sakura memandang Ino mentut jawab

"Itu bukan mimipi jidat Sasuke senpai memang menciummu,oh betapa beruntungnya dirimu."

"Pig Kau bercanda kan" Sakura mengguncang bahu Ino secara brutal.

"Jidat hentikan,kau membuatku mual, tentu saja aku tidak bercanda bahkan berita ini telah menjadi trending topic di sekolah" Ino membuka Handphonnya kemudian memperlihatkannya kearah Sakura

"lihat seluruh sekolah telah melihat ini,aku bahkan sangsi jika ini belum terseberar keluar sekolah" Ino terus menscroll layar handphonnya.

Nafas Sakura tercekat, di sana tidak hanya menunjukkan foto dirinya dan Sasuke berciuman tetapi Video pendek berdurasi 10 detik juga ikut mejadi bukti,bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya.

"Tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin menciummu tanpa alasan bukan? Apa kau pernah mengenalnya sembelummya?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu Uchiha Sasuke." Namun kalimat Ino Sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Sakura, ingatkan ia untuk membuh ketua osis tampan kita.

Di sebuah ruangan tertutup terdapat sekelompok Remaja yang tengah duduk dihadapan meja bundar.

"Jadi kau telah menemukan Si mata berlian?" Pria berambut Nanas bertanya kepada pria bermata onyx di hadapannya.

"Hn,dia berada disekolah yang sama dengan kita" Pria bermata onyx menyundut ujung rokoknya pada asbak.

"Apa kau sudah mengklaimnya? Bagaimana wajahnya apa dia gadis yang cantik ? Atau gadis menyebalkan seperti yang kita miliki?" tanya Pria berambut pirang dan melirik kearah gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya, gadis itu mendegus mendengar pertanyaan pria pirang yang menyindirnya.

"Tentu saja Aku telah mengklaimnya, gadis itu telah menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk mencarinya."

"Ya kau benar,lalu Apa gadis itu cantik?" Naruto –nama pria itu- kembali bertanya

Ia mengangkat gelas kopi dihadapannya bersiap untuk meminumnya. Gadis berambut merah yang duduk disamping pria rubah itu tersenyum jahil beberapa saat kemudian bola mata ruby sang gadis bersinar terang dan..

"brusss,,," Naruto mengyemburkan kopi yang belum sampai ketenggorokannya.

"Panas Panas Panas sshhh,,," Pria rubah itu menutupi bibirnya yang terasa terbakar.

"kaulin,kaeu,pausti,yung,melakuekan,ini!"Naruto terus menggerutu dengan kalimat yang tidak jelas, sementara gadis yang dituding hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kau tidak boleh menuduhku tampa bukti bodoh," gadis itu kembali menantang Naruto.

"Aku tadi melihat matamu bersinar Karin." Akhirnya Shikamaru ikut dalam perdebatan bodoh kedua orang ini, Shikamaru memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam gelas kopi milik naruto dan sedikit mendesis ketika jarinya merasan panas kopi tersebut.

"kurasa suhunya mencapi 40 derajat." Shikamaru menambahkan.

"kau, awas saja saat aku dapat mengontrol kekuatanku aku akan menyetrummu dengan listrik 100 volt." Naruto menggeram marah.

"Akan kutunggu Uzumaki-san, tapi kurasa sebelum kau dapat menyetrumku degan listrik 100 volt aku sudah membakarmu dengan suhu 1000 derajat" Karin melipat tangannya dengan bangga.

"Kau- "

"Naruto,Karin berhenti bertingkah bodoh. Aku harus pulang ke Asrama mengurus beberapa urusan" Suara berat itu mengitrupsi perdebatan Naruto dan Karin. Pria itu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Naruto, kau memarkirkan mobilku dimana?" Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya.

"Aku memarkirnya dibelakang markas,"

"Kenapa kau memarkirkannya sangat jauh dobe?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"ta-tadi a-aku sedang terburu-buru jadi aku lewat pintu belakang" jawab Naruto terbata-bata

"lagipulakan kau bisa memindahkannya dengan matmu,"

"beruntung kau memiliki alasan yang masuk akar dobe." Akhirnya Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Ada beberapa saat dimana Sasuke terlihat bodoh." Kata Naruto kesal

"Prang,,,"

Asbak yang berada di atas meja jatuh dan membentur lantai.

"Aku mendengarmu Dobe." Mendengar suara itu bisa dipastikan siapa yang menjatuhkan asbak itu.

Naruto memandang takut-takut kearah pintu sedangkan Karin kembali tertawa cekikikan. Oh dan jangan lupakan Shikamaru yang telah larut dalam dunia mimpi.

TBC

Area Author

Hai Readers-san, Author mengucapakan terimakasih Atas review,fol dan udah fav fic saya ^-^

jangan lupa RnR ya,,


End file.
